Treehouse of Horror XIV
Synopsis In another annual Halloween special, we see Homer become the new Grim Reaper, Professor Frink bring his dad back to life and Bart and Milhouse get a stopwatch that literally allows them to stop time. Individual Episodes Reaper Madness In a parody of the Family Guy episode Death is a Bitch, the Grim Reaper enters the Simpson house attempting to take Bart, but the family goes on a Benny Hill-style chase to elude him. However, Death eventually manages to pin Bart’s shirt to the wall with its scythe. But As the Grim Reaper sentences Bart to an eternity of pain, Homer kills him with a bowling ball,(in revenge for killing Snowball I and President John F. Kennedy), but when he does, he learns that nobody can die since the Grim Reaper is dead. The scene then cuts to two examples of a world where no one can die: Frankie the Squealer being repeatedly shot by the Springfield Mafia and Moe hanging himself from the ceiling without success. On trash day, Marge tells Homer to take the dead Grim Reaper to the curb. Homer does, but puts on the robe, inadvertently turning himself into the new Grim Reaper. He kills many people on God’s list (and some who are not) until he is asked to kill Marge. Homer doesn’t want to kill his wife (or himself, an alternative he is given but quickly rejects), and he tries to plead to God that he wants to get out of the job after leading Him to believe that he killed Marge. Then Homer pulls a fast one on God by substituting Patty’s body for Marge. The annoyed deity tries to punish Homer with a (presumably lethal) sunbeam but Homer narrowly escapes on his motorcycle, prompting God to sigh "I’m way too old and far too rich for this." Meanwhile, at the house Marge gives Homer an extra pork chop for not killing her. Homer then mentions that he will not kill Marge every week from now on, which everyone laughs about it. Frinkenstein In a parody of Frankenstein, Homer gets a call from the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences telling him that he is the winner of the Nobel Prize; however, Lisa learns that it’s actually for Professor Frink. Frink is so excited that he won the Nobel Prize (for devising a hammer with a screwdriver on the other end of it), where he expresses the wish that his father was able to see him win. He explains that his father always saw him as a disappointment, and describes his father as a he-man scientist who worked on the atom bomb by day, slept with Marilyn Monroe by night, and sold secrets to the Russians at lunch. The last time he was seen alive just before he went on a fishing trip. Frink Jr. didn't want to go on the trip because he gets sick ("clean but nauseous") taking a shower. His father, disgusted, left without him. Frink reveals that his father was bitten by a shark while he was testing a blood-based suntan lotion Meanwhile Frink decides to reanimate his father’s corpse in order to have him appear at the ceremony. Unfortunately, the corpse of Frink Sr. goes on a rampage stripping organ from others, including Ned Flanders' heart, Principal Skinner's spine (his mother isn't amused), Sideshow Mel's trademark hair. Krusty's neck Snake's right arm. Mr. Burns' left arm. Nelson's torso. part of Selma's right foot. part of Disco Stu's left foot. Kearney's legs. and Comic Book Guy's butt. Eventually, Lisa convinces Frink Sr. to stop when he realizes he is causing his son anguish. Meanwhile at the awards ceremony in Stockholm, Frink Sr. tries to make amends with his son for his recent behavior, but he goes another rampage through the audience, stealing brains of scientists growing more and more intelligent. Frink Jr. manages to stop his father with a kick to the crotch, and killing him. Meanwhile Before dying, Frink Sr. is very proud of his son for standing up to him, however he is able to hold on to his father's soul (which talks to him from a box). Stop the World, I Want to Goof Off In a parody of the Twilight Zone episode A Kind of a Stopwatch, Bart and Milhouse get a stopwatch through an advertisement in an old comic book magazine for 49 cents that actually allows them to stop time. They have a great blast pulling pranks on Springfieldians, such as depantsing Principal Skinner and stealing Homer's doughnuts. They almost get away with it, but they are outsmarted by Mayor Quimby. An angry mob goes after Bart and Milhouse. While they are on the run, Chief Wiggum shoots at them; they stop time and the watch breaks, causing Bart and Milhouse to be the only two people moving in a frozen world where time has stopped. They soon take advantage of this and go on a world wide crime spree, kidnapping the Pope for wedgying, stealing whatever they want and just generally doing anything they wish. They soon become bored though and realize they need to fix the watch. Although the watch repair manual states that each lesson lasts about an hour, it takes the pair 15 years to get the watch fixed and for things to go back to normal. Once repaired, the pair position Martin Prince to take the blame, and he is killed when time returns. However, Lisa points out that Bart has become a grown man and has amassed vast riches. In the interest of being fair, Bart allows Lisa to use the watch. She then discovers a second button which interferes with reality, causing the Simpsons to undergo various changes such as becomimg bobble heads, having their torsos separate from their bodies on jetpacks, become T.V. Guides, have their sexes swapped, become the Fantastic 4, and finally begin hula-hooping to "Rock Around the Clock", and Bart is restored back to his normal 10-year-old self. Category:Episodes